Growing Up
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Celina Fairy. Tradução Autorizada. 5x1, 1x5, 5x1x2 YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H.Wakai. Wufei perde a paciência e decide, com Heero, fazer um aluno de trança - que não perde a chance de infernizar os dois namorados com toda a sorte de brincadeiras cretinas - aprender que, às vezes, "O feitiço pode virar contra o feiticeiro".
1. Growing Up - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **GROWING UP,**_ **por Celina Fairy** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

o **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** está de volta!

YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

.

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

TÉRMINO: **02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **GROWING UP**

 _ **CRESCENDO**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5x1x5 & 1x5x1 (atual), 5x2x1 (futuro). YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Crossover com o mundo mágico de Harry Potter - ^_^

Nela, o casal principal são Wufei e Heero, ainda estudantes; e Duo é um adolescente que **adora** perseguir um ceeeerto casal de alunos ^_~

Tudo começa quando nosso lindo e amado Wufei perde a paciência, decidindo-se, juntamente com Heero, a fazer um certo aluno de trança da Sonserina - que não perde uma única chance de infernizar a ele e seu namorado com toda a sorte de brincadeiras cretinas - aprender que, às vezes, "O feitiço pode virar contra o feiticeiro".

 _Celina_

.

* * *

Oba Oba, OBAAAAA meu povo! Olha a Illy-chan chegando aqui, ohohohhoho

E trazendo a nossa **sexta** fanfic traduzida para o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **!**

Preparem-se para a gritaria, kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

A fic escolhida da vez é uma que traz os três personagens ambientados fora dos ambientes de Universo Alternativo (A.U.) usualmente utilizados pelas autoras do fandom de Gundam Wing – e com toda certeza vocês vão descobrir _**qual cenário**_ novo é este, hohohohoho

E agora... Preparem-se para os gritos kkkkkkkkkk

.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **EU NÃO ACREDITO!**

 **A NOSSA SEGUNDA FIC DE "TRIO"!**

 **(** _ **A primeira sendo "Dark Silences", da Sunhawk, claro! ^_^**_ **)**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Isso MESMO que vocês leram! Fic de TRIO, genteim! TRIOOOO!

Sim, é a segunda a trazer trio o Wufei, Heero e Duo – mas diferente da fic **Dark Silences, da Sunhawk** , que é densa e bastante pesada por abordar traumas e situações com estresses pós traumáticos – a abordagem dada pela Celina para **Growing Up** é uma coisa mais leve, com comédia, sarcasmo, ironias e pasmem, muito amor e carinho... Além de cenas LEMONS COM TRIOS!

YU-HUUUUU \O/\O/\O/\

Engraçado eu estar dando este mega escândalo ao falar dos lemons, quando, na verdade, esta fic foi escolhida por mim para o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** por trazer um Wufei determinado, orgulhoso, irritável & irritado e muitas vezes sarcástico, mas extremamente carinhoso e cuidadoso em relação ao namorado, o Heero.

Nosso japonês é mostrado como um rapaz um pouco mais normal – ainda um tanto anti-social, não muito chegado a festas de arromba, vamos dizer, mas que ainda assim consegue se comunicar na medida certa com quem o cerca e é capaz de mostrar e falar dos sentimentos a respeito de Wufei, além de conhecer o china muitíssimo bem, hohoho

O que nos ganha desde o início da fic é exatamente a **cumplicidade** entre os dois orientais: é muito fofo ver como conversam entre si, como reconhecem os pequenos sinais um do outro, a confiança e como lidam com os momentos de tensão. E tudo isso de uma maneira muito masculina, muito deles. Coisa mais fofa!

Já o Duo é o curinga, aquele que desde que chega na escola, tem a atenção chamada para o casal de namorados oriental e, como todo menino buchudo que se preze, determina-se a chamar a atenção deles também – e vai se valendo de tudo o que é brincadeira cretina para tal XDDD Para atrair os olhares do Wufei e do Heero, o Duo é capaz de fazer coisas que até São Yaoi duvida, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

A forma com o dueto vai, aos poucos, se transformando em trio é outra coisa que faz a fic tão boa, na minha opinião – mas não vou contar nadinha! XDDDD

Meninas, corram para ler – e preparem-se: a dupla 5x1 está absolutamente **IMBATÍVEL,** contra um certo rapaz de trança... _**MESMO**_ que o nosso pobre Wufei tenha começado a fic do tamanho de um... _**plushie**_ _**?!**_ _

 **AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHA**

E sem falar nas cenas lemons...

 **TRIO,** meninas...

 **TRIO!**

 _ **OWWWWWWWWWWW *Illy derretendo-se ***_

Corram para ler a mais nova fic participante do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

U-HUUUUUU \o/\o/\o/

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Growing Up - Cap 01

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Growing Up,**_ **por Celina Fairy – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Celina Fairy.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x1x5 & 1x5x1 (atual), 5x2x1 (futuro).

 **Avisos:** romance, drama, comédia, crossover com o Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter.

 **Censura:** Lemons com TRIO! *_ *

 **Retratações:** os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Sunrise, Shotsu Agency e Bandai. O cenário/mundo escolhido para a fanfic pertence à autora J. K. Rowling. Nenhum deles pertence a mim. Dãã.

 **Notas da Autora:** ah, que é isso... Vocês vão me perdoar por me divertir um pouquinho escapando com os meninos gundam para bagunçarem no mundo de Harry neste Crossover ^^ Eu sou honesta, pelo menos XD Presente para a _**Silverblaise**_ , que pediu uma fic com um Wufei pequenino e um ursinho panda de pelúcia, um Heero protetor e um Duo bagunceiro o/

.

* * *

 **GROWING UP**

 _ **CRESCENDO**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 01**

* * *

.

— Oh Deuses, maldição! — ele xingou em voz alta. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. O mundo não estava ficando maior e maior, assim, do nada. Não. Não estava!

Infelizmente, estava. E não era só o mundo que estava crescendo, o urso de pelúcia em seus braços também. Apenas alguns segundos depois, o brinquedo já era maior do que o próprio Wufei - e não era mais Wufei quem abraçava o urso, mas sim, o urso que abraçava Wufei.

— **Eu vou estrangular Maxwell assim que eu botar minhas mãos ao redor do pescoço esquelético dele!** — jurou, tentando não cair do urso no qual estava se pendurando. Desgraça! Aquela cria do inferno tinha conseguido envenenar a bebida dele no jantar da noite passada mais uma vez! Não que uma poção de crescimento fosse algo especialmente difícil de se preparar. Mas Wufei já sabia que não iria beber mais nada caso ficasse próximo do rapaz da Sonserina por mais que um segundo.

Heero, que se sentara na cama abruptamente com seu grito, olhava para ele, ainda sonado e ligeiramente confuso; mas apesar das feições apreensivas, não deu um pio. Havia um pequeno brilho de diversão nos olhos dele e que desapareceu imediatamente, quando viu que Wufei tinha percebido.

— As coisas devem ser um pouco difíceis quando se está do tamanho de um rato, não?

— _**Cale-se!**_ — Ele viu Heero vacilar um pouco ao seu olhar fuzilante e assentiu, satisfeito. Pelo menos a força do seu olhar não havia diminuído junto com o seu tamanho.

Ele desceu do urso panda com o qual dormia todas as noites, embora Heero já tivesse admitido sentir ciúmes do bichinho. Tentou então modificar seu tamanho pegando a – agora – minúscula varinha para tentar pelo menos inverter o feitiço com um simples _**"Incantatum Finito"!**_ Não que ele acreditasse que fosse dar certo. Se havia algo em que Maxwell era bom, era em fazer feitiços que demorassem pelo menos um dia ou dois antes de serem desfeitos.

Voltou-se quando ouviu Heero murmurar algo baixinho. De repente, o outro rapaz estava encarando-o com os olhos azuis como olhos de corça: grandes, magoados... Wufei teve que respirar fundo senão iria querer consolar o namorado.

— O que você disse? — Perguntou, esticando uma mão para tocar levemente uma das mãos – muito maiores – de Heero com cuidado. Ele não estava mais do tamanho necessário para acariciar o rosto do amante, como fazia normalmente.

— Eu disse que... — Heero falou em tom baixo, olhando inconformado para Wufei. — Gostaria de saber quando vamos poder fazer sexo outra vez.

O olhar fuzilante que Wufei dirigiu a ele foi assassino.

— Tire já esse seu traseiro Lufa-Lufa preguiçoso da minha cama, me deixe pensar naquele cretino da Sonserina, e verei o que posso fazer por sua libido! — rosnou.

Heero hesitou mais uma vez, deu-lhe mais um olhar de olhos-de-corça que praticara à perfeição e finalmente acenou com a cabeça, expressão determinada. Wufei assentiu, satisfeito. Um Heero determinado era um Heero precioso. Ele provavelmente chutaria o traseiro de Maxwell, se preciso fosse, para arrancar-lhe o antídoto e ainda o deixaria com mais algumas maldições. Seria o castigo ideal - e certo - para ele.

.

* * *

.

Meia hora depois, Heero estava de banho tomado – Infelizmente, não tivera Wufei como companhia no chuveiro – e vestido para o dia. Wufei estava sentado no colo do ursinho de panda quando Heero saiu do banheiro.

— Eu tenho um plano — anunciou, satisfeito. Alguns minutos e uma explicação depois, ele escalou pelo ombro esquerdo de Heero. — Só tome cuidado para andar devagar! — Instruiu em tom de comando. — Não quero cair!

Heero revirou os olhos.

— Sim, sim, tudo bem. Às suas ordens, Mestre Chang — arreliou.

— Muito bem! — Wufei respondeu, cheio de si. — Exatamente o que eu preciso ouvir de você todas as manhãs.

Heero deu um risinho.

Quando saíram do quarto e começaram a caminhar pelo longo corredor em direção ao Salão Comunal para o café da manhã, alguns dos outros estudantes viram, espantados, o pequeno Wufei no ombro de Heero. A maioria deles começou a dar risada; os mais novos apenas olhavam com olhos arregalados, apontando para o rapaz chinês. Ele tratou de fuzilar a todos com o olhar, e os mais inteligentes se deram no pé ou se afastavam, abrindo caminho. Por um momento, lamentou-se, querendo saber por que isso estava acontecendo. Heero olhou curiosamente para ele, tentando esconder um sorrisinho besta.

Outros Lufa-Lufa faziam chacotas abertamente, admirando a poção que tinha conseguido transformá-lo em um bibelô e sorrindo para o fato de Maxwell ter conseguido colocar aquilo na bebida de Wufei sem que ele visse. Bem... Wufei não podia culpá-los por isso. Apesar de estar furioso com Maxwell – e ele _**sabia**_ que tinha sido Maxwell: podia sentir em seus ossos! – também sabia que fora uma obra-prima de um plano, tinha que reconhecer.

Não significava que Maxwell iria escapar sem uma punição. Ele não iria permitir isso. Os Lufa-Lufa eram muito tolerantes por natureza, isso era verdade, mas o rapaz da Sonserina passara dos limites e já se divertira o suficiente com suas brincadeiras de mal gosto em cima dele e de Heero - e esta última definitivamente deveria ser vingada. E seria tão divertido assistir Duo sofrer sua vingança! Sorriu maliciosamente às imagens que se formaram em sua mente.

— Melhor você parar de sorrir desse jeito — Heero avisou, um sorriso audível em sua voz. — Ele vai saber que estamos tramando algo.

— Se você fizer sua parte direitinho, ele não vai saber que estamos lá até ser tarde demais — Wufei replicou enquanto passavam pela mesa da Grinfinória quase despercebidos. — Você só tem que se aproximar o suficiente para que possamos jogar o feitiço.

Momentos depois, estavam chegando à mesa da Sonserina. Wufei sorriu. Estavam com sorte. Maxwell estava sentado, como sempre, no fim da mesa como se fosse o rei da casa, largado preguiçosamente na cadeira, mastigando um pouco de torrada. Nariz empinado. Típico. A mão esquerda do rapaz da Sonserina estava brincando com a trança.

 _ **Alvo na mira – atirar, apontar...**_

— Muito bem. Continue e esbarre nele como se fosse sem querer. — Wufei sussurrou. — Temos que entrar no espaço pessoal dele.

Heero dirigiu seus passos um pouco para a esquerda. Era uma vergonha que precisassem estar perto de Maxwell para lançar este feitiço, mas valia a pena. Mesmo que ganhassem uma detenção.

— Espere até ele botar uma das mãos no cabelo — ordenou e pôde sentir Heero querendo rosnar para ele por dar-lhe ordens daquele jeito. Sorriu. — Desculpa.

— ... e antes que eu visse, BOOM!, tudo explodiu ao meu redor… — Maxwell gesticulava, excitado, contando alguma aventura de grandeza e glória. Wufei zombou, desdenhoso. Só mais um metro e então estariam perto o suficiente.

Vinha pensando em fazer aquilo com Maxwell desde o primeiro ataque com tinta de cabelo colorida que sofrera, após a chegada dele. Não fora nada legal para seu orgulho andar para cima e para baixo pelo castelo com o cabelo pintado de rosa; isso Wufei podia falar com voz da experiência.

Um momento depois, Heero estava fazendo uma cara feia para Maxwell quando o Sonserina virou-se ao redor, mostrando-se um tanto desconfiado pela aproximação fortuita e o ligeiro encontrão. Era de conhecimento de todos o que Duo pensava de mestiços e de ser tocado por eles. Mas como, na realidade, Duo não gostava de ser tocado por ninguém - Wufei tinha notado isso - não importava muito que Heero fosse um mestiço.

— Tá olhando o quê, idiota? — Duo rosnou e o olhar duro dele se intensificou. Wufei beliscou Heero quando este quis replicar algo. Seria idiotice, agora que o feitiço fora lançado. Precisariam afastar-se de Maxwell enquanto este estivesse ocupado demais para notar o que acontecera e ficar a uma distância segura para não ficarem em perigo imediato de serem amaldiçoados por ele.

.

* * *

.

— **MALDITOS LUFA-LUFA!**

Wufei escondeu o sorriso e abaixou a cabeça para observar o prato de arroz atentamente, de cima do copo virado em que estava sentado. Próximo a ele, Heero estava inquieto.

— O que você está gritando aí, Maxwell? — A monitora, uma Sonserina do sétimo ano cujo nome Wufei não sabia, fez cara feia para o colega enfurecido. Sua reação não era surpresa, até porque não era comum alguém berrar a plenos pulmões durante o café da manhã.

Não ajudou nada Duo ter pulado da cadeira e estar passando as mãos feito um louco na nuca. Onde sua preciosa trança estava dois minutos atrás. _'Deu certo!'_ pensou Wufei, engolindo seu último grão de arroz. Ele tinha comido nove deles, o que parecia muito, considerando seu tamanho.

— **É CULPA DELES! É CULPA DELES, PORRA!** — Maxwell estava gritando de novo, desta vez com a monitora, que não estava nada contente com o jeito dele de se comportar.

— Duo, se você não se acalmar e parar de insultar os outros alunos, vou diminuir os pontos de sua casa! — ameaçou ela.

— Você não ousaria! — Ele disse, o rosto avermelhando-se e Wufei podia jurar ter visto lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos do outro rapaz. Então ele girou nos calcanhares e correu para o corredor. Alguns alunos da Corvinal que vinham entrando no Salão o viram passar correndo. Os da Grinfinória riam e apontavam para ele. Wufei voltou-se para Heero e seus olhos arregalaram-se em surpresa com o que viu no rosto do outro rapaz. Era pesar nos olhos dele?

— Não vai mudar de ideia agora, vai? — Perguntou cuidadosamente.

— Eu…— Heero parecia ter perdido suas palavras. Ele nunca era de falar muito, mas concordara em participar daquela vingança. Obviamente, não tinha esperado transtornar tanto Duo com aquilo. Wufei suspirou. — Não sei se... — o namorado começou.

— É culpa dele a gente não poder transar, lembra? — Wufei perguntou. Ele ignorou o súbito engasgo de Mônica, uma colega Lufa-Lufa na cadeira próxima a ele. Não que ele estivesse sentando em uma cadeira. Não conseguiria alcançar a mesa por causa do tamanho que estava agora.

Heero estreitou os olhos azuis prussianos.

— Você está me chantageando? — Ele perguntou em uma voz acusadora. Mas seus ombros tinham perdido um pouco da tensão, assim Wufei pôde ver que ele não estava levando aquela conversa muito a sério. Muito bom.

— Agora que você falou, posso usar isto contra você, claro — respondeu, sorrindo astutamente. Então ficou sério. — Não. Eu quis dizer que, se não formos até o fim, não voltarei ao meu tamanho normal nem tão cedo, pelo o que eu conheço de Duo — respondeu. — E mesmo sendo divertido ver você andar de pau duro por aí... — ele ignorou o fato que a Mônica estava tossindo, obviamente engasgada com o suco de abóbora. — ... eu realmente gostaria muito de voltar ao normal, se não se importa.

Heero acenou com a cabeça pensativamente. Deu uns tapinhas nas costas da pobre Mônica, mecanicamente, antes de se voltar novamente para Wufei.

— Então é melhor irmos atrás dele agora, não? — Ele nem esperou pela resposta de Wufei: pegou-o, sentou-o novamente em seu ombro e caminhou direto para a porta.

.

* * *

.

Estava escuro e só algumas tochas iluminavam os corredores. Estava desconfortavelmente frio, também. Wufei não sabia como os alunos da Sonserina conseguiam viver ali. Não era confortável. Pelo contrário, era muito frio e escuro. Mas afinal, aquele lugar eram os calabouços, antes.

— Exigimos que ele nos dê um antídoto primeiro, sem admitir que fomos nós quem 'cortamos' a trança dele, ou começamos com uma troca? — Wufei perguntou no silêncio sufocante do lugar.

Heero olhou para ele e sorriu.

— Achei que o especialista em negociação fosse você.

Wufei encolheu os ombros e pôs os braços pequeninos ao redor do pescoço de Heero.

— Só queria ouvir sua opinião — disse. — Sinto falta de poder te abraçar — admitiu. — Isto me irrita.

Heero acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

— Se tivermos sorte, ele vai ser inteligente o suficiente para aceitar a troca e nunca mais nos incomodar de novo. Já tivemos o suficiente.

Wufei sorriu.

— Tá insinuando que sou pesado?

— Por que eu pensaria isto? — Heero perguntou. — Pelo menos você não me está ameaçando com greve de sexo.

— Ha ha ha! Engraçadinho. Você deveria tentar ganhar o concurso de piadista irônico.

De repente, um som alcançou seus ouvidos e ele tocou o rosto de Heero, indicando-lhe para parar.

— Ouviu isso?

Heero parou e inclinou a cabeça dele para um lado.

— Sim, ouvi… — concordou.

Houve outro som baixinho, próximo. Vinha de algum lugar de à esquerda. Wufei franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Acha que... — Mas Heero já estava se dirigindo ao barulho. Ele virou uma esquina do corredor e então eles estavam de pé próximos a uma bifurcação, o corredor esquerdo conduzindo a uma saleta pequena.

Wufei o viu imediatamente. Duo estava sentado no chão, esmurrando-o. A cabeça dele estava curvada. Os ombros baixos, os olhos escondidos atrás da franja. O rapaz olhou para eles imediatamente quando sentiu a presença de ambos. Bem, não tinham sido silenciosos, mesmo.

— _**Você!**_ — Ele assobiou e os olhos violetas brilharam com ferocidade. Wufei olhou-o mais cuidadosamente. Aquilo eram... Lágrimas? — **O que você quer?**

— Eu quero que você me faça voltar ao normal, ou pelo menos me dê um antídoto — Wufei exigiu falando o mais alto que pode, desafiando-o.

O olhar furioso de Duo passou por cima dele, examinando-o. Então um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

— Eu? Como assim? Não tenho nada a ver com isso aí — disse astutamente.

Heero enrijeceu, mas Wufei não ia ceder.

— Você tem tanto a ver com o meu tamanho quanto eu com sua trança — Ele declarou, sarcástico.

Duo levantou-se súbita e graciosamente como um gato, aproximando-se deles num movimento extremamente rápido. Heero não recuou um milímetro. Ele simplesmente virou uma muralha, cara fechada para Duo. Wufei quase sorriu. Aquele jeito protetor e a cara séria não falhavam quando se tratava de impressionar alguém. Duo pareceu um pouco cauteloso frente a Heero, recuando.

— Vai ser assim? — Ele perguntou, cuidadoso.

Wufei simplesmente assentiu.

— Você foi longe demais, sabia? — Duo rosnou de repente, fúria crua audível em sua voz, mãos fechando-se em punhos.

Wufei o encarou, surpreso. Não tinha esperado nada daquilo, verdade fosse dita. Esperara que Duo fosse inteligente o bastante para aceitar a troca. Por que a explosão? Será que haviam tocado em algum ponto nevrálgico sem querer?

Lentamente, as dúvidas vinham à tona e podia sentir Heero ficar inquieto. Não tinha pretendido realmente magoar Duo, não importa ele sendo da Sonserina ou não; nem quantas brincadeiras de mal gosto já aprontara com eles dois. Ele só quisera querido lhe dar uma advertência, avisá-lo para não repetir mais aquelas brincadeiras. Ou pelo menos, não neles dois mais.

— A poção era uma simples brincadeira! — Duo começou, as faces se avermelhando. Se de raiva ou outra coisa, Wufei não sabia dizer. A mão direita de Duo estava novamente em sua nuca, os dedos passando pelo cabelo curto. — Isto… isto foi maldade! Você não sabe nada a meu respeito! Nada! Como pôde encantar e cortar meu cabelo?!

Wufei tentou parecer duro.

— Bem, você alterou meu tamanho. Por que eu não deveria cortar seu cabelo? — Perguntou de forma razoável. Ele tinha certeza de que agora realmente tinha lágrimas nos olhos de Duo. O rapaz da Sonserina estava arrasado. Interessante.

— Será que... — Heero sussurrou: — Será que ele acha que não temos como trazer a trança de volta? — Ele soou quase tão preocupado quanto Wufei. Talvez eles realmente tivessem se comportado um pouco cruelmente. Mas sério, como iriam adivinhar que a tal trança significaria tanto para o outro rapaz?

— Olhe... — Wufei tentou tranqüilizar Duo, que os encarava furioso. Ele não parecia tão mau ou arrogante agora, Wufei percebeu. Ele parecia triste e desamparado. — Olhe, você me faz voltar ao normal e promete não nos incomodar mais. Nós fazemos seu cabelo crescer de novo até o comprimento que tinha antes. Combinado?

Os olhos violetas de Duo arregalaram-se.

— Você… isso é possível? — Ele perguntou. — Mas, ele... ele está tão curto, agora... Não... Não deve ter jeito para fazê-lo voltar ao tamanho de antes... — gaguejou ele, confuso.

Wufei sorriu.

— Tem sim. — respondeu. — Eu planejei esta mágica um pouco antes de você fazer isto — apontou si mesmo. — Nós somos Lufa-Lufa, pelos céus! Nunca prejudicaríamos ninguém! Pelo menos isto é verdade sobre nós, ao contrário da maioria desses estereótipos idiotas que dizem por aí.

— Eu sei. — A raiva de Duo parecia ter desaparecido. Ele estava sorrindo, agora. Mostrava-se impressionado, até. — Bom, eu concordo. Agora, devolva meu cabelo!

Heero bufou e Wufei teve que lutar para não cair de seu amante. Deu uma olhada nele e então voltou o olhar para Duo.

— De jeito nenhum. — Determinou. — **Você** primeiro. Nós somos Lufa-Lufa. Nós **mantemos** nossas promessas. Você é um _**Sonserina**_.

— Quem estava reclamando agora mesmo sobre estereótipos? — Duo resmungou e ergueu uma sobrancelha em escárnio. Depois suspirou. — Tudo bem. — Levou uma mão ao bolso e tirou um pequeno frasco com um líquido claro. — Eu ia lhe dar isto de qualquer maneira, no almoço. — Confessou. — Mas pode ser agora.

— Como você conseguiu me fazer tomar isto, para começar? — Wufei perguntou enquanto Heero deu um passo adiante e pegou o frasco de Duo. Era realmente pequeno, assim Wufei pôde abri-lo e tomar um gole.

Heero o pôs cuidadosamente no chão.

Duo sorriu, sacana.

— Segredo de Estado. — Gabou-se. — Não vou contar. Já vocês não foram lá muito sutis com sua brincadeira. Mas o resultado foi realmente do mal, sabe? Estou impressionado. — Admitiu. — Nunca iria imaginar que um Lufa-Lufa teria bolas e coragem para passar um Sonserina para trás.

Heero sorriu, um pouco tímido, de volta.

— Este é Wufei, caso não o conheça. — Sua voz estava cheia de orgulho. — A Justiça deve ser feita.

Um momento depois, um Wufei de tamanho real o tocou ligeiramente.

— Quieto. — Ele sorriu. Era muito bom estar novamente quase da mesma altura de Heero. O seu olhar negro aparentemente estava muito mais intimidador, também.

Duo clareou a garganta.

— Uh, ei, vocês... — interrompeu a briguinha dos dois: — Ainda tenho uma trança a menos por aqui. — Ele parecia muito mais relaxado... A voz não tinha mais a pronúncia arrastada, malandra, de sempre.

Wufei olhou para ele, então voltou-se novamente a Heero.

— Me dê minha varinha, por favor.

Um momento depois, o feitiço _**"Augmentate"**_ foi lançado, com a quantia certa de poder para fazer o cabelo de Duo crescer novamente... E até mesmo um pouco mais longo do que era antes. Os longos fios o cercaram como uma nuvem de cor castanho dourada - e Wufei não pôde se impedir de olhar fixo para ele.

Até o cotovelo de Heero atingir fortemente suas costelas.

— _AI!_ — Ele fez beicinho.

— Vamos. — O amante japonês sorriu, malicioso. — Não quero você alegrinho com esse cabelão todo. — Heero então parou, como se tendo uma ideia. — Você pode lançar o feitiço em mim, mais tarde e experimentar se fica mesmo legal na hora do sex...

Atrás deles, Maxwell deixou sair um som estrangulado.

— Ei, ei, ei! Não quero ouvir, beleza? — Os interrompeu, chocado. Mas não havia nenhuma malícia na voz dele, só diversão.

Wufei voltou-se a ele e o viu começar a fazer a trança habitual.

— Me diga uma coisa, Duo. — Perguntou. — Por que nós dois? — Essa era uma pergunta que vinha aborrecendo-o há meses, desde que Maxwell começara a aprontar com eles.

O outro rapaz deu um sorriso despreocupado, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo, entrelaçando-os.

— Bem... — Ele riu, um tanto embaraçado. — Vocês pareciam o tipo que não levaria uma coisa dessas muito a sério. Não tem graça nenhuma brincar com pessoas que se estressam com qualquer coisinha.

— Hn. — Heero deixou escapar e sacudiu a cabeça, pasmo com o quão o outro rapaz _**não**_ os conhecia. — Espero que tenha aprendido a lição. — Declarou e puxou Wufei para junto de si. Teriam aulas a manhã inteira. E não tinha a mínima intenção de perdê-las.

Ao seguir em frente com o amante, os dedos de ambos entrelaçando-se, pensou ouvir um murmúrio de Duo, algo parecido com algo do tipo:

— Vamos pagar para ver.

.

Continua ^~

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Você acabou de ler: **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Cap. 01 postado)**

* * *

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap. Único)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04)**

Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap. Único)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único** **)**

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Don't cry for me (Merula – Cap. Único)

Tácito (Aryam – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


	3. Growing Up - Cap 02

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **GROWING UP,**_ **por Celina Fairy – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Celina Fairy.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x1x5 & 1x5x1 (atual), 5x2x1 (futuro).

 **Avisos:** romance, drama, comédia, crossover com o Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter.

 **Censura:** Lemons com TRIO! *_ *

 **Retratações:** os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Sunrise, Shotsu Agency e Bandai. O cenário/mundo escolhido para a fanfic pertence à autora J. K. Rowling. Eles não são meus nem nunca serão TT_TT

 **Notas da Autora:** ah, que é isso... Vocês vão me perdoar por me divertir um pouquinho escapando com os meninos gundam para bagunçanrem no mundo de Harry neste Crossover ^^ Eu sou honesta, pelo menos XD Presente para a _**Silverblaise**_ , que pediu uma fic com um Wufei pequenino e um ursinho panda de pelúcia, um Heero protetor e um Duo bagunceiro o/

.

* * *

 **GROWING UP**

 _ **CRESCENDO**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 02**

* * *

.

Heero, por se sentir muito forte e até mesmo se mostrar super protetor em relação a Wufei para seus colegas de sala, não sabia o que era ser ciumento. Ou pelo menos era isso que estava tentando se convencer quando um Wufei corado e com os olhos brilhando de excitação entrou no Salão Comunal para almoçar. E não era por não ter estado com Heero, isto era certeza.

— Oi, Heero. — Disse Wufei quando se sentou ao lado do amante, sorrindo para ele.

Heero devolveu o sorriso cuidadosamente, tentando ocultar seus pensamentos. Estava tudo bem se Wufei se divertisse em algum outro lugar, mas precisava esconder isso?

— Oi. — Disse cauteloso. — Onde você estava durante o horário vago dessa manhã? — mordeu o lábio em seguida. Não queria ter feito essa pergunta, mas ela escapara e agora Wufei ia ficar achando que ele era possessivo e ciumento.

— Ah, por aí. — Foi tudo que Wufei falou antes de puxar um prato e examinar o que tinha nele: carne assada. Heero o observou fazer uma careta e empurrar o prato e se servir de uma porção de batatas. — O tempo está muito bonito lá fora. — Wufei continuou como se não tivesse um olhar inquisitivo de Heero sobre ele. — Você está ansioso por causa de amanhã?

Heero sorriu. Era seu primeiro ano como batedor da Lufa-Lufa, mas tinha que admitir que se sentia muito bem jogando no time. Mesmos os Lufa-Lufas não sendo lá muito bons em quadribol. Eles não tinham um goleiro decente, mas pelo menos possuíam bons atacantes.

— Na verdade não. — Respondeu. — A partida contra a Corvinal foi muito boa, mesmo apertada. Por que contra a Sonserina seria diferente?

Wufei deu um sorriso amarelo.

— É contra a Sonserina. Aqueles antipáticos.

Heero olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Duo Maxwell estava sentado e rindo de algo que um colega tinha dito. Seu cabelo saia da trança na mais completa desordem e a roupa também estava bagunçada.

— Parece que ele acabou de sair da cama. — Heero estava com uma expressão maravilhada.

— Acha que consegue batê-lo amanhã? — Wufei perguntou, esquadrinhando o Sonserino, o qual Heero nunca tinha visto tão entusiasmado antes. Então olhou para Wufei e negou com a cabeça.

— Ele é o apanhador. Não vou jogar diretamente contra ele.

— Mas você poderia derrubá-lo da vassoura — acrescentou Wufei. — Quer dizer, se você conseguisse alcançá-lo. Ele é muito rápido.

Heero assentiu, ficando um pouco nervoso a despeito de si mesmo. Ele encarou Wufei, deixando-o desconsertado.

— E como você sabe como ele voa? Nunca te vi assistindo nenhuma partida de Quadribol antes de eu começar a jogar. E eu sei que você não viu o jogo anterior da Sonserina contra a Lufa-Lufa por que a gente estava... — Reformulou o que iria dizer. — ... ocupados, naquele dia.

Wufei sorriu largamente.

— Ocupados, é? — Ele perguntou, piscando malicioso. — Que tal ficarmos ocupados mais tarde e eu poder te distrair dessa preocupação?

Aquele era o modo mais rápido de fazer Heero corar. Ele pareceu não conseguir pensar. Ainda assim, um minuto atrás acreditava estar com ciúmes. E ainda não havia descoberto por onde Wufei andava por esses dias.

— Certo. — Finalmente assentiu, relaxando os ombros. Talvez não estivesse com tantos ciúmes quanto pensara. O que diabos Wufei poderia estar fazendo, afinal?

.

* * *

.

Mas que merda!, ele estava atrasado outra vez. O que havia acontecido com Wufei depois que lhe prometera passarem a noite juntos, namorando? Onde diabos seu namorado estava?

Mais uma vez olhou de relance para o relógio de pulso e suspirou, levantou-se da poltrona em que permanecera sentado estoicamente durante a última meia hora, observando o fogo da lareira e saiu em direção ao dormitório. Já passava das nove e meia, e estava cansado. Tinha um jogo de Quadribol amanhã e deveria dormir. Não que fosse realmente conseguir pegar no sono, não enquanto Wufei estivesse em algum lugar por aí e ele, Heero, morto de preocupação.

Rapidamente mudou de roupa e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, foi para sua própria cama. Gostava de passar as noites na cama de Wufei; era confortável e aconchegante e além do mais, sempre havia o corpo quente do amante contra o seu. Mãos percorrendo seu tronco e uma respiração acariciando sua pele. Mas... Não havia sentido em dormir lá hoje, já que não tinha ninguém para dormir com ele, tinha?

Deitou-se em sua cama, que estava fresca e limpa e… Merda! Não era como a cama de Wufei. Irritado, percebeu que Wufei era melhor travesseiro que o que tinha ali. O colchão também era bem mais duro que o da cama do namorado... Rolou para lá e para cá tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, agarrando outro travesseiro e escondendo o rosto nele.

E daí se se sentia sozinho? Estava tudo bem desde que Wufei estivesse bem, e Heero acreditava que ele estava. Provavelmente, estaria estudando em algum lugar ou trabalhando em algum projeto ou qualquer outra coisa e perdera a noção do tempo. Não precisava se preocupar.

Heero não saberia dizer quanto tempo permaneceu deitado, calado, ouvindo os outros rapazes com quem dividia o quarto se prepararem para dormir. Então houve silêncio a não ser pelos outros três que ressonavam baixinho. A única cama vazia era a de Wufei. Heero fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Então a porta se abriu e um aroma familiar veio até o nariz de Heero. Wufei não estava tentando ser silencioso à medida que adentrava o quarto.

Normalmente, ninguém se incomodava em enfeitiçar a própria cama contra barulhos, mas os dois tinham feito isso na de Wufei por razões óbvias e Heero também enfeitiçara a sua, por precaução, no início. Por isso ele mal escutava os passos do rapaz chinês quando o outro ia para a própria cama. Ouviu um som muito débil quando Wufei puxou as cortinas de sua cama e o observou em silêncio.

Heero esperou, olhos ainda fechados e respiração calma. Wufei pensaria que estava dormindo – e talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele não estava com raiva… bem, com raiva não, mas ligeiramente magoado. Exatamente por isso não queria falar com Wufei naquele momento. Às vezes, quando estava com raiva ou magoado, dizia coisas que na verdade não queria dizer. Conhecendo-se mais um pouco agora, era prudente o bastante para saber quando se encontrava nessa situação. Aquele era um desses momentos.

— Heero... — Ele ouviu o sussurro de Wufei, quando ele pareceu tomar uma decisão. Entrou pelo dossel e sentou-se na cama ao seu lado, puxando as cortinas em volta deles. Heero não pode mover-se um milímetro sequer quando Wufei tomou-lhe o travesseiro e abraçou-o, no lugar deste. Sua boca a uma distância mínima de seu pescoço. Aquele cabelo negro suave fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha.

— Me desculpa, Heero — Wufei murmurou em seu pescoço. — Eu perdi completamente a hora com... com uma coisa.

Heero também não respondeu àquele apelo, apesar da pergunta _"O que era essa 'uma coisa' "_ queimar em sua língua. Manteve-se calado, respirando pausadamente, acalmando o corpo que havia se excitado devido à volta do namorado, tentando dormir.

Heero venceu a disputa.

Wufei suspirou contra seu pescoço, envolveu os braços mais apertados ao redor do namorado, beijou-lhe a têmpora e repetiu:

— Desculpa mesmo, amor. — Então o silêncio sobreveio. Heero ficou acordado por muito tempo depois disso, fitando o teto, imaginando o que estava acontecendo entre eles dois e porque Wufei andava guardando segredos.

.

* * *

.

As torcidas faziam um grande estardalhaço. Mais da metade dos moradores de Hogwarts estava lá para assistir a Lufa-lufa, apenas os próprios Sonserinos estavam lá para prestigiar a própria casa. O restante veio assistir apenas ao jogo de quadribol sem se importar com uma casa ou com a outra.

Heero estava perseguindo os atacantes que ameaçavam derrubarem seus companheiros de time de suas vassouras e ainda conseguiu acertar um Sonserino durante a primeira meia hora de jogo. Ele adorava flutuar pelos ares, pois se sentia livre ao fazê-lo. Não ouvia a torcida, ou mesmo a sentia olhando para si. Tudo o que fazia era se concentrar na própria vassoura e seguir em frente. Tinha seu foco voltado para os batedores do outro time. Após algum tempo, seus músculos começaram a doer, porém não ligou. Esforçaria-se mais e logo iria passar. Até seus braços estavam tensos, mas não se importava.

Não imaginara que o jogo seria tão árduo. Acreditara que Duo conseguiria o Pomo em poucos minutos – Valentina, verdade fosse dita, não era a melhor apanhadora que já vira. O pior é que ela também sabia disso, mas não havia ninguém mais para o cargo.

O Pomo, todavia, parecia achar divertido fazer Duo caçá-lo por todo o lado pela eternidade.

Heero riu ao ver Maxwell, mais uma vez mergulhando em busca do globo dourado só para constatar que ele havia sumido mais uma vez.

O jogo já durava mais de uma hora e o placar estava 110 a 80 para a Lufa-lufa, por incrível que parecesse. Por um instante pôde ver Wufei sentado em meio aos colegas Lufa-lufa, seguindo-o com os olhos e de braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Ele acenou-lhe com a cabeça e virou-se a tempo de salvar Timothy de um balaço. O quartanista era mesmo um atacante e tanto, pequeno e ágil. Só havia um único problema: se um balaço acabasse por atingi-lo, seria capaz de matá-lo.

Wufei por outro lado, nunca tivera a mínima inclinação para jogar quadribol. Odiava voar, pois tinha pavor de alturas, ainda que nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta para ninguém. Heero tinha um pouco de pena. Adoraria voar com o namorado. Eles poderiam voar até os telhados à noite e olhar a lua.

Corando, Heero manejou seu taco evitando ser atingido por um balaço. O que acabara de pensar fora pavorosamente clichê e sabia disso. Wufei queria distância das vassouras e não havia nada o que fazer. Deixando o pensamento de lado, rebateu outra esfera em direção a Maxwel, que se desviou fazendo um looping. Do jeito que as coisas iam, Wufei preferia sair por aí e fazer uma coisa misteriosa que sempre o fazia voltar frustrado, em vez de passar algum tempo com ele.

Heero ultimamente não perdia tempo pensando sobre Duo desde o incidente com a trança. Olhando de soslaio para o Sonserino que estava literalmente na cola do pomo, percebeu que esses dias também havia outro lugar vago durante o jantar. Rosto avermelhado, roupas amassadas, voltas tão tardes ao dormitório, Wufei escapulindo de repente, esquivando-se de responder perguntas…

Heero trancou esses pensamentos imediatamente e se proibiu de voltar a eles. Não iria se tornar paranóico por causa de besteiras. Mesmo que isso doesse profundamente. A noite de ontem não havia sido um incidente isolado.

Prestou atenção enquanto os atacantes da Lufa-Lufa faziam uma jogada, passavam pelas defesas da Sonserina e pontuavam. Ficou consideravelmente surpreso por isso, mas os batedores da Sonserina estavam uma merda. O goleiro era bom, mas ao que parecia não bom o suficiente. Sorriu, pois fora Aline quem tinha marcado.

Então, subitamente a torcida tornou-se mais alvoroçada. Valentina e Duo tinham passado pelo gol na tentativa de alcançar o pomo que estava próximo aos anéis da Lufa-lufa, flutuando, inocentemente batendo suas asinhas. Heero praticamente pôde ouvir o som de Maxwell cortando o ar. Duo era mesmo bom, Wufei tinha certa razão em dizer aquilo. Outra coisa que Wufei havia deixado escapar e não tivera a chance de investigar. Chacoalhou a cabeça, pensar sobre aquilo estava ficando desgastante.

E então, Duo agarrou a pequena esfera dourada e a partida acabou. 230 a 180 para a Sonserina. Resignado, Heero fez com que a vassoura pousasse e foi encontrar seus companheiros. Não estava infeliz, pelo contrário, não haviam sido completamente aniquilados. Nunca tinham feito tantos pontos contra Sonserina antes, tinha que admitir. Pelo canto dos olhos, Heero viu Wufei se aproximando.

— Heero! Ótimo jogo, sério! — Timothy gritou e acenou. O rapaz estava bem próximo, a sua direita, merda!

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu tranquilo. — Você marcou metade dos gols, jogou muito bem.

— Vamos tomar um banho? — Timothy perguntou e sorriu. — Podemos perguntar à Professora Sprout se podemos assaltar a cozinha, depois. Ela não nos negaria isso, hein?

Heero acenou com a cabeça para o rapaz baixinho que era magro como um graveto e mesmo assim comia como um animal faminto. Segurou sua vassoura mais forte, ignorando Wufei que chegara ao seu lado e disse:

— Claro, vamos.

Ele nem se incomodou de olhar para o namorado. Apesar da expressão de Wufei estar impassível, os olhos negros mostravam o quanto estava magoado. Heero ainda estava chateado pela noite passada. Achava que se podia esperar horas pelo outro rapaz, ele podia muito esperar enquanto tomava banho.

.

* * *

.

Depois do banho, Heero seguiu o time até a Sala Comunal. Ouvia estoicamente Timothy matraquear sobre o jogo, as reclamações de Valentina sobre preferir ser uma batedora em vez de apanhadora e o burburinho dos outros companheiros rindo e se divertindo com os colegas da casa junto com um ou outro Corvinal.

Por sua vez, não conseguira compartilhar da alegria dos amigos ou beber da cerveja amanteigada e comer os bolos e salgados quando finalmente chegaram a sua casa. Estava cansado e mais deprimido ainda porque Wufei não estivera esperando por ele – não estava em lugar algum, na verdade. De novo. Sua culpa? Simplesmente ignorara o namorado como se ele fosse nada. Deveria estar mais preocupado por ter sido grosso ao invés de querer saber onde Wufei estava.

Pelo menos teve pouco tempo para se lamentar. Precisava por em dia suas leituras das aulas e foi até a biblioteca. Os corredores daquela parte do castelo estavam lotados de alunos sorridentes, conversando em pequenos grupos e uns poucos solitários andando ou estudando por ali também. Era sábado à tarde, por isso não era de se estranhar que muitas quisessem sair de sua rotina.

A biblioteca era um dos lugares que Heero mais gostava dentro de Hogwarts. Não porque gostasse de estudar - detestava decorar as datas da Revolução dos Goblins, por exemplo. Mas amava a atmosfera tranquila, o cheiro dos livros antigos e todas as sensações que sentia ao entrar lá. Aquilo o acalmava.

Assim que entrou, parou. A maioria das mesas da frente estava ocupada. Havia muitos Corvinais na biblioteca, estudando ou trabalhando em seus projetos. Andou pelas mesas, procurando aqui e ali por um lugarzinho em que pudesse estudar confortavelmente. Passou por algumas carteiras e encontrou dois Grinfinórios jogando cartas, conversando e rindo. Estave prestes a reclamar com eles quando uma trança – algo difícil de ser encontrada em um rapaz, mesmo em Hogwarts – lhe chamou a atenção.

Seu primeiro pensamento é que era uma menina, vá lá. Graças a Deus, Duo não tinha como saber disso (ou teria sido amaldiçoado por ele, com certeza). Esse fato sozinho já era por si só estranho. Esperara que Duo estivesse festejando com seus colegas de time. Eles haviam ganho o jogo. Duo era a estrela, pegara o pomo depois de uma grande caçada. Por que não estava com os outros alunos de sua casa?

Bem, a resposta estava sentada ao lado do Sonserino. Um pouco perto demais para o gosto de Heero, sorrindo abertamente e brincando com uma caneta contra o pano que cobria a mesa em frente a eles.

Heero engoliu em seco. Um leque de emoções passaram por si: desapontamento, dor e uma esmagadora sensação de perda. O que devia fazer agora?

* * *

Continua o/

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Growing Up ( Celina Fairy – Caps. 02 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap. Único)

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04)

Jinx (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand)

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 05 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 postado)**

Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único)

O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único)

The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único)

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap. Único)

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


	4. Growing Up - Cap 03

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Growing Up,**_ **por Celina Fairy – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Celina Fairy.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x1x5 & 1x5x1 (atual), 5x2x1 (futuro).

 **Avisos:** romance, drama, comédia, crossover com o Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter.

 **Censura:** Lemons com TRIO! *_ *

 **Retratações:** os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Sunrise, Shotsu Agency e Bandai. O cenário/mundo escolhido para a fanfic pertence à autora J. K. Rowling. Eles não são meus nem nunca serão TT_TT

 **Notas da Autora:** ah, que é isso... Vocês vão me perdoar por me divertir um pouquinho escapando com os meninos gundam para bagunçanrem no mundo de Harry neste Crossover ^^ Eu sou honesta, pelo menos XD Presente para a _**Silverblaise**_ , que pediu uma fic com um Wufei pequenino e um ursinho panda de pelúcia, um Heero protetor e um Duo bagunceiro o/

.

* * *

 **GROWING UP**

 _ **CRESCENDO**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 03**

* * *

.

Duo não se sentia culpado de jeito nenhum. Nem um pouquinho. Aquela situação não era nada pela qual devesse se sentir dessa maneira. O problema era: Duo tinha um pouco de dificuldade de se auto iludir. Portanto não conseguia se ver naquela situação.

Wufei era totalmente adorável, _**esse**_ era seu dilema.

Duo não podia evitar. E por que diabos seus Lufa-Lufas favoritos estavam brigados, afinal de contas? Seria tão mais fácil se soubesse que Wufei estava disposto. Heero, por sua vez, estava tornando as coisas mais difíceis com aquela atitude hipócrita. O rapaz japonês estava fingindo que **nada** estava errado – ou pelo menos fizera isso até aquele momento.

Duo não sabia o que fazer. Deveria estar festejando com seus colegas de time, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e deixando todos babarem aos seus pés - verdade. Mas descobrira que preferia passar o tempo com um... _novo amigo_. Não importava se era um Lufa-Lufa. Pedira para Wufei esperar alguns minutos para poder tomar um banho e aí fugira da perseguição dos seus colegas de casa e fora com ele até a biblioteca.

Naquele instante, entretanto, Wufei estava sentado mais perto dele do que seria aconselhável. Não que não quisesse que Wufei se sentasse perto de si, pois queria, e _**muito**_. Também queria fazer algumas coisas **nada inocentes** com o outro rapaz. Porém, infelizmente, isso não aconteceria. Jamais. Porque Wufei ainda estava com Heero - e não importava o tamanho de sua atração pelo chinês: não toparia transar com ele só porque o outro queria se vingar do amante. E suspeitava que era dessa forma que Heero encararia as coisas, não importando as verdadeiras intenções de Wufei. Bom... No lugar dele, também pensaria o mesmo.

E aquilo estava indo longe demais. Enfim, Duo concentrou-se na lição de Transfiguração que Wufei havia concordado em lhe ensinar em troca das aulas de vôo.

— Duo! — Wufei ralhou com ele quando reparou o que Duo desenhara na folha de papel.

Ele deu-se muito por satisfeito com sua caricatura da professora McGonagall. E Wufei estava sorrindo também, portanto não deveria estar com muita raiva.

— Que foi? Ela não é _**nem tão**_ bonita ao vivo, sinceramente. — Duo se defendeu, rindo zombeteiro.

— Você não tem jeito. — Wufei gargalhou com vontade. Duo assistiu os olhos negros iluminarem-se e sorriu. Fora por aquela risada que ele tinha se derretido primeiro. Logo depois da atitude super confiante, é claro.

Oh-oh... Aquilo não estava ajudando em nada na queda que sentia por Wufei. Eles realmente deviam se concentrar nos estudos, ou Duo temia - teria que beijar aquela boca deliciosa e isso seria o fim da amizade deles.

Infelizmente, eles não tinham estudado muito. De súbito, Wufei gemeu e, empalidecendo ligeiramente, endireitou-se e deu um sorrisinho, não era direcionado para Duo e sim para uma pessoa atrás de Duo. O Sonserino já podia imaginar quem os tinha encontrado. Suspirando, virou-se na cadeira e colocou no rosto uma de suas máscaras mais radiantes.

— Boa tarde, Heero, meu caro!

O outro rapaz pareceu um pouco confuso no começo, porém acenou com a cabeça e aproximou-se.

— Duo. — Ele o cumprimentou. Seus olhos voltaram-se para seu alvo e demoram-se um pouco. — Oi. — Disse delicadamente ao amante.

Duo viu Wufei engolir em seco, então o sorriso que estava bastante instável em seu rosto sumiu. Não era como se Duo tivesse um manual de como agir naquela situação. Ele nem tinha idéia do que Heero sabia, ou _suspeitava_. Uma coisa era certa para o Sonserino, porém. Não teria como sair daquela bagunça sem um confronto, no mínimo.

— Talvez... — Ele começou, com cuidado. — Eu devesse ir embora e deixar os pombinhos conversando?

Era o caminho mais seguro e, sendo um Sonserino, aquilo era compreensível. Grinfinórios nunca considerariam a possibilidade de fugir da raia. E Duo adorava não ser um daqueles idiotas. Tinha coisa melhor para fazer do que se meter em briga de namorados. Não que estivesse a situação estivesse a ponto disso no momento… mas nunca se sabe.

Levantando-se, pretendia passar por Heero e fugir para o deserto ou qualquer outro lugar seguro que pudesse encontrar, quando o outro garoto agarrou repentinamente seu pulso com uma pegada incrivelmente firme e balançou a cabeça.

— Não precisa, Duo. — Havia uma expressão resignada em seu rosto. — Eu já estou indo. — Virou-se para Wufei e sorriu. — Passe na Sala Comunal mais tarde. Vou ficar esperando você.

Um segundo depois, ele já estava se afastando. Duo observou as costas e os ombros tensos do outro rapaz; só então percebeu o quanto de força interior Heero tinha utilizado para dizer aquelas palavras. Suspirando, encarou Wufei.

— Talvez você devesse ir atrás dele. — Propôs cuidadosamente.

Wufei não parecia muito contente. Ele não tinha reagido de forma alguma àquela situação, mas demonstrava dor em seus olhos enquanto encarava o amante se afastar. Duo sabia que não que tinha o direito de perguntar, porém quando em sua vida ele ligara para banalidades? E ele vinha bancado o melhor amigo durante os últimos dias, por que não continuar por mais uma tarde? Não machucaria, certo?

Sentando-se novamente, apoiou o queixo na mão e analisou Wufei.

— Por que você simplesmente não conta a ele o que estamos fazendo? — Finalmente perguntou. Não havia delicadeza em sua voz. Estava curioso. Claro, ele se importava. Mas não significava que demonstraria seu interesse.

— Eu quero… — Wufei começou, suspirou e relaxou os ombros. — Eu quero que seja uma surpresa. — Havia mais, Duo esperou pacientemente para que Wufei continuasse por si só. Não pressionaria e tinham tempo. Pelo menos até os imbecis da Sonserina pensarem em procurarem por ele na biblioteca. O que levaria algum tempo, se pensasse com carinho sobre o assunto.

— Mas… também não quero que Heero pergunte o que está acontecendo. — Wufei finalmente admitiu e suas bochechas avermelharam-se um pouco. Duo mordeu o lábio inferior e manteve-se imóvel na cadeira por muita força de vontade. Quão fácil seria avançar alguns centímetros... e beijá-lo…?

— Porque veja bem… Eu amo Heero. Eu o amo desde que nos tornamos amigos e mais ainda depois que nos tornamos amantes… ele é único e eu não quero deixar o caminho livre pra mais ninguém. Mas… — Wufei hesitou e olhou para Duo, um tanto incerto. — Se eu falasse com ele sobre você, _**ele saberia**_.

Por um instante, Duo só conseguiu fazer uma cara de espanto para o amigo.

— Mas é claro que ele saberia! — Disse ele, afinal. — Você acabaria contando a surpresa para ele, não?

— Duuuuuo... — Wufei suspirou. — Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido. Eu quis dizer que se eu falasse com ele sobre você, ele saberia que eu… bem, que eu gosto de você… um pouco **mais** do que deveria.

— Oh. — Duo falou, e aquilo foi realmente engraçado. Por longos segundos ele não conseguiu dizer nada e seu cérebro tinha dado curto circuito, só podia. Ficara surpreso por Wufei dizer aquilo em voz alta. Era evidente que Duo sabia que Wufei gostava dele e que entre ambos havia uma certa atração… mas sério, 'pensar' e 'ouvir' as palavras eram coisas distintas.

— Sim. — Wufei disse. — _**Oh.**_

— Bem... — Duo completou — Agora que ele nos viu juntos aqui, já deve ter adivinhado, não acha? — Perguntou. Wufei assentiu, em silêncio, então continuou. — E ele deve estar achando que você estava brincando com os sentimentos dele, certo?

Tal mensagem de fato chocou Wufei. Ele empalideceu e disparou:

— **Não**! Por que ele pensaria isso? **Ele me conhece**! Ele sabe que eu _**nunca**_ o trairia! Heero **nunca acreditaria** numa coisa dessas vindas de mim!

Duo sorriu, sarcástico.

— Ah, eu posso enumerar algumas razões do por que ele pensaria assim, sabe? Há dias que a gente vai almoçar desarrumados porque acabamos... perdendo a hora. Isso despertaria a curiosidade de um namorado, não acha? Mesmo que ele não seja lá muito ligado em convenções sociais. Também tem as vezes que você se esqueceu dos encontros de vocês dois, sem falar naquela que você deu um bolo nele. Eu só levei um bolo em toda a minha vida como aluno de Hogwarts. E a menina que ousou fazer isso não se olha mais no espelho. _**É o tipo de coisa que deixa alguém pra baixo, saca?**_ Uma vez a gente ainda desculpa. Três? Eu acho que não. ... E por último, o fato de vocês dois estarem brigados, mesmo que nenhum admita isso, pode dar a ele... algo em que pensar. Quer dizer, qual é? Digo, a solução óbvia? Uma trepada com alguém por aí só para se desforrar? Amaldiçoar você por vingança? São coisas normais para um Sonserino, acredite em mim. — riu debochado como se achasse graça.

Wufei gemeu e literalmente deixou cair sua cabeça contra a mesa.

— Não acredito que eu tenho sido tão estúpido! Não acredito que _**ele**_ seria estúpido a ponto de acreditar em algo desse tipo. — Ele olhou para Duo e sorriu dolorosamente. — Me desculpe.

— Hã? Pelo quê? — Duo indagou, uma sobrancelha erguendo-se em surpresa. Agora havia alguma coisa nova. O que diabos estava errado, agora?

— Uma trepada só para se desforrar? Faça-me o favor! Deixei uma impressão tão ruim em você? — Wufei bufou. — Queria me afogar no lago. Merda. Desculpa por te meter nisso, Duo.

— Mas você nunca fez nad…

— Você deveria saber que eu **nunca** encostaria em você _**sem que ele permitisse**_. — Wufei continuou como se o moreno de trança não tivesse dito nada. — E sabe o que é pior? **Eu quero**. — Ele bateu sua cabeça na mesa novamente. — Eu quero **muito**.

Duo sorriu largamente.

— Mas isso é fácil, não? — Ele brincou. — Você só teria que convencer Heero a se juntar a nós, sabia? Juro que eu não iria reclamar. Ele é lindo.

 _ **Ele sabia o que iria ganhar com aquela frase?**_

Lógico que não. Se soubesse, ele teria fechado sua boca de tal maneira que não falaria nunca mais. Nada mais.

.

* * *

Continua o/

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Growing Up ( Celina Fairy – Cap. 03 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Alone (Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo (Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand)

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**


	5. Growing Up 04

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **Growing Up,**_ **por Celina Fairy – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Celina Fairy.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x1x5 & 1x5x1 (atual), 5x2x1 (futuro).

 **Avisos:** romance, drama, comédia, crossover com o Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter.

 **Censura:** Lemons com TRIO! *_ *

 **Retratações:** os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Sunrise, Shotsu Agency e Bandai. O cenário/mundo escolhido para a fanfic pertence à autora J. K. Rowling. Eles não são meus nem nunca serão TT_TT

 **Notas da Autora:** ah, que é isso... Vocês vão me perdoar por me divertir um pouquinho escapando com os meninos gundam para bagunçanrem no mundo de Harry neste Crossover ^^ Eu sou honesta, pelo menos XD Presente para a _**Silverblaise**_ , que pediu uma fic com um Wufei pequenino e um ursinho panda de pelúcia, um Heero protetor e um Duo bagunceiro o/

 **Nota Extra da Autora:** Qualquer erro é culpa minha^^ Eu amo escrever um 1x5x1 fofo e carinhoso, não importa quão estranho pareça. * sorri *

.

* * *

 **GROWING UP**

 _ **CRESCENDO**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 04**

* * *

.

Mais tarde naquele dia, quase à noitinha, quando Heero estava estudando, ele foi surpreendido por uma batida suave na porta que só poderia pertencer a Wufei. Nenhum dos outros rapazes teria adivinhado que ele estaria ali, muito menos algum deles teria se importado em bater, ao invés de entrar com tudo dentro do quarto.

Ele ainda estava um pouco confuso com o que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Wufei e Duo... suas próprias emoções o tinham assustado. Não era que não confiasse em Wufei. Ele confiava, com todo seu coração. E esta era provavelmente a única razão pela qual Duo não estava dependurado na torre mais próxima, preso por sua trança; não que Heero fosse admitir isto a alguém.

Talvez ele fosse um pouco possessivo, agora que pensava seriamente sobre o assunto. Mas não tanto assim, graças aos céus. Ele só queria... a verdade. Um pouco de luz. Porque mesmo que seus sentimentos lhe dissessem que Wufei nunca o trairia ou enganaria, ele também sentia que _**havia alguma coisa**_ acontecendo entre seu amante e o rapaz da Sonserina. Algo que ele deveria saber.

Seu relacionamento com Wufei nunca tinha realmente sofrido aquele tipo de situação antes: os dois eram inseparáveis desde que eles haviam começado na escola juntos como alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Mas Duo ameaçava se intrometer entre os dois, algo com que Heero não fazia ideia de como lidar.

Não era como se sentisse que Wufei estava sendo levado para longe dele, embora sentisse uma sensação de medo quando pensava no fato que Wufei podia, na realidade, deixá-lo. Tinha que se certificar de que isso não aconteceria. Mas o fato de que não era totalmente, digamos, contrário à ideia de que Duo tinha começado a se tornar uma parte do relacionamento de ambos, por causa de Wufei, estava irritando-o profundamente.

Só quando a porta abriu-se lentamente, foi que percebeu que não tinha respondido pois estava completamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Acertara. Era realmente Wufei, quem entrara cautelosamente, atravessando então o quarto para sentar-se perto de Heero em sua cama, o mais próximo quanto o espaço permitia.

— Ei... — ele disse suavemente, olhando esperançosamente para Heero.

Heero devolveu o olhar, inabalável, mas nada disse. Ele não tinha conseguido estudar muito, pensando constantemente no que tinha acontecido horas mais cedo e em como isso iria afetá-los ou não. Ele. Entre todos. Heero nunca havia dito que seus pensamentos eram rigorosamente organizados ou algo do tipo, afinal de contas. Mas o caos total que reinava nas regiões onde seu cérebro deveria estar atuando não estava ajudando.

— Não vai falar... comigo? — Wufei perguntou um minuto depois, após o qual Heero não tinha dito uma palavra ainda. Seus olhos um pouco mais abertos que o normal.

Heero apenas olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Por que _**eu**_ deveria dizer alguma coisa? Você... não fez nada de errado. — Ele parou. — Ou fez?

Wufei franziu a testa.

— Eu... acho que não — ele finalmente disse baixinho e aproximou-se mais do namorado, quase o tocando. — Mas eu achei que talvez você pudesse ficar... imaginando coisas.

— Imaginando... O quê?

— Por causa do que você viu... — Wufei murmurou, deitando-se de costas sobre a cama, apenas polegadas longe do namorado, agora, fitando atentamente nos olhos; sondando, avaliando. Heero achou que ele parecia olhou terrivelmente adorável.

— O que eu vi... — Heero repetiu em voz baixa, apoiando-se um pouco adiante, suas bocas separadas por um espaço tão fino quanto uma folha de papel. Aquela era uma péssima idéia. Eles tinham muita coisa para conversar. Aquela, certamente, não era a hora de seus hormônios inventarem de aparecer. Não que a libido dele estivesse reclamando, óbvio.

Na verdade, parecia que ninguém ali estava realmente reclamando. Assim, ele deu de ombros, fechou o espaço entre eles e pressionou seus lábios contra os do rapaz que amava. Durante um momento, eles ficaram simplesmente assim, suas bocas se tocando; então Heero fechou os olhos e aprofundou o beijo. Por um pequeno instante, houve algo como tensão entre eles. Mas quando começou a mover seus lábios suavemente contra os de Wufei, sentiu a tensão fugir do corpo do namorado: sentiu aqueles lábios normalmente arrogantes ficarem suaves em baixo dos seus.

Durante outros poucos minutos eles se beijaram, assim, lábios contra lábios; então Heero puxou Wufei para si e virou sobre si mesmo, deitando-se de costas na cama, o chinês sobre ele. Eles se separaram por poucos momentos, arquejando por ar, mas depressa o japonês alcançou o amante novamente, puxando sua boca mais para perto, unindo-as mais uma vez. Desta vez, queria mais. Tracejando os lábios de Wufei, ele suavemente os entreabriu e deslizou sua língua, ultrapassando os dentes.

As línguas de ambos se encontraram, dançando de forma familiar, e Heero gemeu profundamente, fazendo barulhos satisfeitos enquanto Wufei movia o corpo inteiro contra o seu, quadris roçando nos seus quadrdis, mãos vagando por baixo de sua camisa.

Naquele momento, era o bastante. Ter Wufei em seus braços, sobre ele; poder beijá-lo, tocá-lo. Era a garantia da qual ele tinha precisado, mas o problema não seria resolvido com um pouco de sexo, de jeito nenhum.

Por mais que Heero detestasse deixar sua mente prática assumir, ele tinha que parar aquilo depressa, antes que eles tivessem uma longa noite de sexo quente, ardoroso... que não resolveria nada. Infelizmente, o corpo dele protestou quase tanto quanto o de Wufei, quando Heero tentou afastá-lo.

— Heeeeeero... — o outro adolescente choramingou um pouco, e Heero não pôde deixar de suspirar ao ouvir o som suplicante; não pôde impedir-se de arquear quando os quadris de Wufei roçaram-se contra os seus mais uma vez.

— Me diga…— ele arquejou, tentando acalmar sua respiração. — Me fale... sobre Duo.

E esse foi o _**click**_. Os olhos de Wufei, até então velados com ânsia e nublados com desejo, clarearam, seu olhar estreitou-se.

— Como assim? O que você quer dizer? — Ele perguntou enquanto erguia seu tórax, sentando-se no colo de Heero. Ele o encarou abaixo de si inquisitivamente.

Heero mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu Wufei se movendo para seu colo, mas _**conseguiria**_ manter sua calça no lugar e pensar. Ou era nisso que queria acreditar. Na verdade, não conseguia acreditar que estava os impedindo de transarem só para... conversarem. Mas, obviamente, milagres aconteciam de vez em quando.

— Eu não sei. — Ele disse em voz baixa. — Me diga você. — Heero olhou para seu namorado, demonstrando vulnerabilidade. — Eu não vou… Eu não vou perder você, vou?

Os olhos de Wufei arregalaram-se e começou a sacudir a cabeça dele furiosamente:

— Não! Como você pode pensar isso!? — E ele inclinou-se adiante novamente para depositar um beijo rápido na boca de Heero. — É só que... — decidiu continuar: — ...Eu ando sentindo tesão pelo Duo. — Wufei avermelhou e o seu olhar caiu sobre o travesseiro que ambos tinham feito cair acidentalmente da cama, como que sem jeito.

— Então é por isso... — Heero perguntou cuidadosamente. —Que você sempre estava com ele durante a última semana, e sempre se esquecendo dos nossos planos?

Wufei engoliu em seco.

— Bem, eu gosto da companhia dele. — Ele sorriu ligeiramente quando Heero abriu a boca para protestar e pôs um dedo na boca do amante. Ofegou um pouco quando a língua de Heero passou sobre ele. — Bem, é que devia ser uma... surpresa. Ele é um voador muito bom e um professor excelente, apesar de ser convencido como o inferno.

De imediato Heero parou de lamber o dedo dele e espantados olhos azuis prussianos fixaram-se, incrédulos, em seu rosto. Ele afastou a mão de Wufei da boca e perguntou.

— Então foi por isso que você estava voltando todo desarrumado nos últimos dias? Eu bem que queria saber...

— Eu prometi ensinar Transfiguração para ele, em troca. — Wufei explicou.

Heero sentou-se e trouxe o namorado para mais perto de si.

— Você... está... gostando dele? — perguntou baixinho.

— Não! — Wufei exclamou imediatamente. — Pelo menos, eu acho que não. É só que... ele é... muito convencido e confiante, e ele fica te desafiando toda vez, mas ele também é muito charmoso e sensível, e... — um pequeno sorriso mostrou-se no rosto de Wufei. — A aparência não ajuda nada a diminuir minha fascinação por ele. Nadinha mesmo.

O sorriso de Wufei desapareceu imediatamente quando ele notou o olhar no rosto de Heero. O outro rapaz estava encarando-o, sua boca se contraindo, tremendo então, como se ele estivesse a ponto de chorar... e então Heero não conseguiu mais se segurar... e desabou de costas no colchão, rindo tão forte, que seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo.

.

* * *

.

Na manhã seguinte, algumas pessoas já estavam fora da cama bem cedo, vagando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Especialmente alguém que estava envolvendo uma outra pessoa muito especial em um certo plano.

— Duo? Eu posso falar com você? — Heero viu o outro garoto dar um pulo, virar-se e ficar pálido. Sorriu, arrogante. _**Alguém**_ tinha medo de alguém, ali.

— Aqui? — Duo perguntou, olhando ao redor como se procurando alguém, olhos com inocência. — Sozinhos? Sem ninguém como testemunha? Eu acho melhor não. Sem ofensa. — E ele deu outro passo para trás.

— Ora vamos, você não pode estar com medo de mim... — Heero disse casualmente e deu de ombros. — Achei que você era um verdadeiro Sonserina.

Duo concordou depressa:

— E sou. E é exatamente meu instinto de Sonserina que está me dizendo para fugir daqui o mais rápido possível.

— Não seria porque eu sou mais alto que você, ou até mesmo mais forte? Bem... essa pode ser uma pergunta a qual nós nunca teremos uma resposta. — Heero disse, um sorriso cínico e frio no rosto. Era muito divertido ver Duo assustado, mesmo tendo certeza de que Duo só estava fingindo. Em relação a lançar feitiços, ambos sabiam muito bem quem era o mais rápido.

— Você não me pode me levar a sério ao menos uma vez? — Duo finalmente cedeu e foi para a janela, erguendo-se até se sentar no batente, pernas balançando.

O sorriso de Heero alargou-se.

— Eu faria isso, se você agisse seriamente.

Lançando-lhe um sorriso de lado, Duo suspirou.

— Sei... E aí? Conversou com Wufei ontem à noite?

Heero se ruborizou um pouco.

— Sim. Conversamos. — Não acrescentou também que tinha havido muitos gemidos e beijos e sussurros. Algo lhe dizia que Duo não gostaria de saber daquilo, de qualquer maneira.

— Cara, você dois são piores que coelhos na primavera, hein? — Duo bufou. O rubor de Heero aumentou ainda mais. — Ceeeerto. Tudo bem entre vocês dois então?

Heero não tinha certeza, mas pensou ter captado um leve tom de inveja na voz do Sonserina. Aquilo só aumentou sua decisão.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — admitiu, então aproximou-se mais de Duo até ficar a meros centímetros de distância do outro rapaz, cara a cara. Não tinha notado antes, mas as mãos dele estavam fechadas em punho. — Resolvi as coisas com Wufei, mas... ele andou me contando umas coisas sobre vocês dois e...

A varinha de Duo apareceu repentinamente em sua mão, como defesa.

— Tenho certeza de que ele te disse que fomos mais inocentes do que um recém-nascido! — exclamou dramaticamente, um suspiro teatral escapando dos seus lábios.

Sua expressão era hilária. Heero teve que suprimir um sorriso para manter seu olhar sério.

— Ah, cala a boca. — Ele disse simplesmente, então franziu a testa. — Eu cheguei à conclusão que tinha de fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal outra vez. Porque eu amo Wufei. E porque não quero você atrapalhando a felicidade dele.

Ele percebeu que tinha dito a frase perfeita quando Duo agarrou a varinha dele com mais firmeza e seus olhos se estreitaram, como se esperando por um ataque.

Claro, o ataque veio – Só que... não do jeito que o jovem Sonserino esperava.

Rapidamente, Heero inclinou-se para frente e tascou um inesperado beijo em seus lábios.

— Te peguei! — Ele sussurrou e sorriu, sensual - um daqueles sorrisos que ninguém imaginava que um Lufa-Lufa seria capaz de dar.

Então deu-lhe as costas e foi embora, contando os segundos de maneira regressiva como sempre faziam naqueles filmes de comédia românticos bobos que Wufei alugava de vez em quando.

— ... três, dois, u...

— Ei! Yuy, **ESPERE!** _**Onde diabos você acha que vai, inferno?**_

* * *

Continua... XP

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Cap 03 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 03)

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 03 Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Bilhetes - Extra (Aryam – Extras 01 e 02)

 **Jornada (Aryam – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


	6. Growing Up - Cap 05

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **GROWING UP**

 **Autora:** Celina Fairy.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x1x5 & 1x5x1 (atual), 5x2x1 (futuro).

 **Avisos:** romance, drama, comédia, crossover com o Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter.

 **Censura:** Lemons com TRIO! *_ *

 **Retratações:** os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Sunrise, Shotsu Agency e Bandai. O cenário/mundo escolhido para a fanfic pertence à autora J. K. Rowling. Eles não são meus nem nunca serão TT_TT

 **Notas da Autora:** ah, que é isso... Vocês vão me perdoar por me divertir um pouquinho escapando com os meninos gundam para bagunçanrem no mundo de Harry neste Crossover ^^ Eu sou honesta, pelo menos XD Presente para a _**Silverblaise**_ , que pediu uma fic com um Wufei pequenino e um ursinho panda de pelúcia, um Heero protetor e um Duo bagunceiro o/

 **Nota Extra da Autora:** Qualquer erro é culpa minha^^ Eu amo escrever um 1x5x1 fofo e carinhoso, não importa quão estranho pareça. * sorri *

 **Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

 **LITHAAAAAAA!**

Olha mais um capítulo ae o/ Divirta-se nas Terras Sonserinas, Raposa! XD

.

* * *

 **GROWING UP**

 _ **CRESCENDO**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 05**

* * *

.

Uma coisa que Wufei nunca teria esperado acontecer era ver Duo Maxwell gritando feito um histérico – e com tanta veemência – por ter sido beijado.

Não que Duo gritando feito um histérico fosse algo novo, verdade seja dita. Ele se queixava aos berros das injustiças cometidas por alguns professores, sobre os preconceitos que outros estudantes tinham contra os Sonserinos, reclamava por causa da lição de casa e até mesmo quando a comida não estava exatamente ao seu gosto.

Wufei também sabia que o assunto 'beijos' não era necessariamente uma surpresa, ao se falar sobre Duo. O outro rapaz mesmo tinha lhe falado sobre um ou outro Corvinal ou Sonserino que eram _**"tão bons de cama, que você acharia que eles tinham transado com todo os alunos de Hogwarts."**_ O rosto de Wufei tinha ficado tão vermelho durante aquela conversa em particular, que ele ainda estava querendo saber o porque dele não ter sido reduzido a um pequeno monte de cinzas.

O que tinha feito Duo Maxwell ficar histérico daquele jeito, porém, fora o _**cara**_ que tinha dado o tal beijo nele. E depois de saber o nome do indivíduo, Wufei tinha sido realmente forçado a catar os restos de seu queixo do chão.

.

* * *

.

Eles estavam em um corredor perto do quarto comunal da Lufa-Lufa, de onde Wufei tinha acabado de sair para tomar o café da manhã. Era de manhã cedo. E Wufei não gostava de ser exposto a tanta gritaria tão cedo pela manhã.

— **CHEGA!** — ele rosnou para Duo, antes que seu temperamento o tomasse completamente. Foi o suficiente. Wufei gostava que seus amanheceres fossem calmos e serenos, com pouca conversa e o máximo de abraços possível. Ele não tinha gostado nada, nada, de acordar sozinho em sua cama esta manhã em particular, com apenas lençóis frios para abraçar. E não estava gostando NADA de Duo matraqueando em seus ouvidos como um idiota.

Ele sabia que Duo não era nenhum idiota. Sabia, por experiência, que os beijos de Heero podiam fazê-lo perder todos os pensamentos coerentes. Se bem que 'os dois' agora pareciam ser uma coisa do passado, ao que parecia. Mas pelo o que conseguira entender das palavras de Duo, tinha sido só um beijo leve e há quase uma hora atrás, também. Assim, por que inferno Duo ainda estava repetindo aquilo sem parar, como se tivesse perdido completamente a cabeça?

— Eu **sabia** que você ia ficar furioso! — Duo afirmou petulante e cruzou os braços frente ao peito. — Eu devia ter conversado em particular com Heero.

— _**Como é?**_

— Você **parece bravo** _ **para mim**_ , pelo menos. — Duo continuou depressa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Eu **também** estaria **furioso** , se eu soubesse que **meu** namorado _**tinha me traído!**_ Não que eu **tenha** um namorado, que fique bem claro. Mas se **você** fosse o _**meu namorado**_ e eu ouvisse outro carinha falando sobre um beijo que _**você**_ tivesse dado nele, **com toda certeza eu ficaria puto!** Pelo menos, acho que ficaria. Quer dizer, não posso falar por experiência própria uma vez que não tenho nenhuma neste tipo de situação, mas uma pessoa pode fazer especulações sobre tais coisas, e...

— **DUO!** — Wufei exclamou exasperado: — _**Por que você não cala essa sua boca um minuto e escuta o que eu tenho a dizer, peloamor!?**_

A boca de Duo fechou-se.

— Pode falar, tudo bem. — Murmurou ele baixinho, justo quando Wufei ia abrir a boca. Quando a carranca no rosto de Wufei aumentou, sorriu, culpado: — Ok, calando a boca a.g.o.r.a.

— Certo. — Wufei suspirou. — Prioridades primeiro. Eu **não estou** bravo. Eu estou _**irritado**_ porque é de manhã cedo, e estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos por causa desse seu matraquear sem fim; mas o **que quer** Heero que tinha feito, eu tenho _**certeza**_ de que ele teve uma razão muito boa para fazê-lo.

— Ele me **BEIJOU!**

— Eu achei que você ia se calar!

— Sim, senhor!

— _**Duuuo**_... — Wufei rosnou.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente, então fez um movimento com a mão como se estivesse puxando um zíper para fechar sua boca. Wufei revirou os olhos. Mas não pôde impedir o sorrisinho bobo que apareceu em seu rosto.

— Duo. Hã... Escute, Heero e eu tivemos uma _**conversa**_ ontem. — Continuou, agora certo de que poderia continuar sem ser interrompido.

Bem, até mesmo um Chang Wufei errava de vez em quando.

— Ah, eu já sei, já sei de tudo! — Duo exclamou, empolgando-se outra vez. — Eu só queria saber: quem ficou por cima?

 _ **Foi a gota d'água.**_

Wufei desistiu de tentar fazer Duo escutá-lo e continuou seu caminho para o Grande Salão Comunal. Pelo menos, seu café da manhã não teimaria em falar com ele de volta.

.

* * *

.

— É verdade que você beijou Duo hoje de manhã?

Pobre Mônica, que tinha escolhido mais uma vez sentar-se próxima a eles para o café da manhã – ela teria que trocar sua blusa antes de ir fazer o que gostava de fazer nos domingos pela manhã, Wufei notou, indiferente, enquanto Heero corava com um forte tom de vermelho-vivo.

— Você realmente acha que o café da manhã é a hora ideal para falar sobre isso? — Heero rebateu, debilmente. Estava bastante claro que ele não tinha esperado que as novidades fossem espalhadas _**antes**_ do café. Havia um brilho... febril nos olhos dele que deixou Wufei um pouco preocupado.

Em vez de comentar sobre isto, gemeu:

— E eu aqui pensando que nós já tínhamos resolvido isso.

— Resolvido? Quando?

— **Ontem.** **Ontem...** Você se _**lembra**_ de ontem? _**À noite**_? Antes de irmos para a cama? — E não; não repetiria o que tinham feito... depois. Heero podia estar disposto a compartilhar todos os detalhes do que quer que ele tivesse feito com Duo, mas Wufei não era muito a fim de falar sobre sexo em público.

— Hmmm, eu s... — Heero franziu a testa, parando na metade. — Ah, está falando de quando você sentou no meu colo, bem na hora que eu comecei a lamber seus dedos?

Por um longo, looooongo minuto, Wufei encarou seu namorado, simplesmente boquiaberto.

Os companheiros de casa ao redor de ambos – os que não estavam ofendidos, pelo menos – caíram na risada e o suco de abóbora de Mônica encontrou uma nova vítima em um rapaz do primeiro ano que se sentara em frente a ela. Meu amigo, aquela menina tinha que aprender a engolir suas bebidas – e não cuspi-las nos outros!

Seu olhar pasmo acidentalmente caiu na mesa da Sonserina e fixou-se no olhar de um certo Sonserino que estava sorrindo tão descaradamente que era quase um crime. E Duo estava encarando os dois - _**especialmente**_ Heero. Provavelmente tinha adivinhado o que tinha feito seus companheiros de mesa da Lufa-Lufa rirem, ou ficarem vermelhos de embaraço.

Nessa hora, Wufei realmente, realmente, teve que aplicar em si mesmo uma técnica **para se controlar** através da respiração - assim ele não iria até a mesa da outra casa, não **esmurraria** aquele sorriso sacana do rosto de Duo.

Agora ele sabia _**o porquê**_ de Heero estar parecendo meio... estranho, aparentemente não se dando conta do que estava dizendo.

.

* * *

.

— Eu disse... **O QUÊ?!** — a voz de Heero, contra todas as possibilidades para quem o conhecia, subiu umas três oitavas quando ele berrou, enterrando o rosto extremamente vermelho no travesseiro.

Wufei sentia sua vergonha. O feitiço que Duo tinha jogado em seu amante tinha passado cinco minutos depois que arrastara Heero rapidamente através do Grande Salão Comunal para impedi-lo de contar mais detalhes escandalosos sobre _**quão fantástica**_ a noite anterior dos dois tinha sido.

Mas fora tempo suficiente para ouvir Heero gritar em voz alta para todos ouvirem o quão deslumbrante ele ficava, quando nu e suado. E o comentário sobre o 'joguinho de línguas' de ambos tinha sido completamente desnecessário.

Wufei se sentou próximo a Heero em sua cama e começou a massagear as costas dele de leve. Não aplicava muita pressão, só o bastante para seu amante relaxar.

— Não foi tão ruim assim... — ele disse ternamente. — Viu? Eu nem fiquei bravo por causa disso. Foi um feitiço estúpido. Eles vão esquecer logo, logo.

O som que Heero fez pareceu mais uma choradeira:

— _**Você acabou de dizer que eu gritei para todo mundo ouvir o quanto eu gostei de você chupar meu pau!**_

Wufei não pôde ajudar quanto aquilo. Não tinha sido engraçado. Realmente _**não tinha.**_ A situação inteira fora humilhante o suficiente para que ele sentisse vontade de implorar **"Por favor, matem-me...! AGORA!".** Mas nesse instante, ali na cama, tudo o que ele se sentia capaz de fazer foi... _**rir**_.

— Você está rindo? Está... _**Rindo?!**_ — Heero ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro e encarou Wufei, incrédulo. Então ele pegou o travesseiro e começou a esmagá-lo em cima de sua cabeça. — **NÃO.É.ENGRAÇADO!**

Retrocedendo e caindo no colchão, Wufei ria, às gargalhadas:

— Hahaha... Hahah...! Eu... Hahahah sei! Eu sei...! Hahahahah! Eu só não... Não... AHAHAHAH! Não consigo... parar! Hahahahah!

Gemendo, Heero largou a arma cheia de plumas, afundou-se na cama e enterrou mais uma vez a cabeça em outro travesseiro:

— Eu odeio você!

Após vários momentos de silêncio férreo, parecia ser seguro se aproximar do namorado novamente, Wufei decidiu. E bom, tinha parado de rir, não tinha? Depressa, moveu-se sobre a cama e deitou-se em cima do corpo de Heero, segurando-o firmemente. Sua respiração roçou em cima do pescoço exposto do namorado japonês morto de vergonha... quando começou a falar.

Ele tinha um plano.

E a vingança devia ser doce, certo?

.

* * *

.

Depois de um bom tempo se beijando – o que sempre ajudava quando a autoconfiança de Heero estava abalada – eles se levantaram. Era a estação do sol, perfeita para se vingarem de um certo Sonserinozinho diabólico.

 _ **Podia ter um pouco de espancamento envolvido**_ , Wufei esperava.

A verdade era que estava sentindo um pouco de hesitação; estava com medo. Duo poderia sofrer, se seu temperamento tomasse esse rumo. O outro rapaz poderia não querer deste jeito, afinal de contas.

Wufei nunca teria considerado fazer sexo com Duo e Heero ao mesmo tempo, se não fosse o comentário que Duo fizera no dia anterior. Como fora mesmo? _**"Convença Heero a se unir a nós - com certeza eu não vou reclamar"**_? Algo parecido. E parando para pensar, **era** excitante. Não doeria, contanto que todas as partes concordassem, certo?

O fato de ele ficar encantado com o Sonserino favorito de Hogwars tinha ajudado muito em tomar sua decisão, e o beijo de Heero tinha sido a gota final. Claro, Wufei **nunca** admitiria que tinha pensado neles como um trio muito antes de tal beijo ter sido mencionado. Mas aquela era uma oportunidade tão boa como qualquer outra, então para que desperdiçá-la?

Com sorte, poderiam convencer Duo a ficar um pouco mais tempo com eles que por apenas uma única noite. _**Apesar da surra que ele vai levar.**_

Olhando para Heero, Wufei sorriu. Maxwell tinha de fato conseguido envergonhar seu namorado, o que era um acontecimento fora do normal. O fato de Heero não ter nenhum sentimento especial por Duo e ainda assim concordar em compartilhar uma intimidade física com ele e o outro rapaz dizia muita coisa para o chinês. Significava que Heero respeitava muito Duo e que confiava nele – até um certo ponto. E por causa do fato de que _**Wufei**_ _**confiava**_ em Duo, e aquele pensamento o fez se sentir todo morno dentro.

Enquanto ambos andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção à biblioteca, esperando que o Sonserino estivesse por lá como sempre, Wufei contemplou o fato de que o que eles estavam a ponto de fazer era _**sequestro.**_ Então deu de ombros. Bem... Fazer o quê, não é mesmo? Duo tinha usado o feitiço primeiro. Duo começara primeiro. Ele deveria ter aprendido sua lição na primeira vez em que tentara ganhar deles.

Além do quê, depois que tivessem terminado com Duo, não haveria muito do que o rapaz Sonserino pudesse reclamar.

.

* * *

Continua… XD

 **Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

EEEEEEEITAAAAAAAAAAA, DUO! TUA BATATA TÁ ASSANDO XD KKKKKKK


	7. Growing Up - Cap 06

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **GROWING UP**

 **Autora:** Celina Fairy.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x1x5 & 1x5x1 (atual), 5x2x1 (futuro).

 **Avisos:** romance, drama, comédia, crossover com o Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter.

 **Censura:** Lemons com TRIO! *_ *

 **Retratações:** os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Sunrise, Shotsu Agency e Bandai. O cenário/mundo escolhido para a fanfic pertence à autora J. K. Rowling. Eles não são meus nem nunca serão TT_TT

 **Notas da Autora:** ah, que é isso... Vocês vão me perdoar por me divertir um pouquinho escapando com os meninos gundam para bagunçanrem no mundo de Harry neste Crossover ^^ Eu sou honesta, pelo menos XD Presente para a _**Silverblaise**_ , que pediu uma fic com um Wufei pequenino e um ursinho panda de pelúcia, um Heero protetor e um Duo bagunceiro o/

 **Nota Extra da Autora:** Qualquer erro é culpa minha^^ Eu amo escrever um 1x5x1 fofo e carinhoso, não importa quão estranho pareça. * sorri *

 **Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

 **LITHAAAAAAA!**

Olha mais um capítulo ae o/

Divirta-se nas _**Terras Sonserinas**_ , Raposa! XD

Eu já disse o quanto **AMO** a cumplicidade e o companheirismo entre o Heero e o Wufei, nesta fic da Celina? Já? Já?

.

* * *

 **GROWING UP**

 _ **CRESCENDO**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 06**

* * *

.

Quando Duo despertou, achou que havia sido teleportado para um universo alternativo - ele podia _**jurar**_ que estava a caminho da biblioteca, um minuto atrás. Agora estava,aparentemente, deitado em uma cama que cheirava levemente a Wufei e a um algo mais que ele não conseguia se lembrar. " _ **Provavelmente Heero"**_ , ele pensou. Era um cheiro muito viril. O quarto estava escuro, mas porque as cortinas estavam sido fechadas e o brilho do sol no lado de fora só conseguia penetrar parcialmente. O quarto parecia ser pintado de marrom claro. A luz estava apagada.

O mais estranho era que ele _**não conseguia**_ se mover. Nem um centímetro. E não estava amarrado com cordas ou algo do tipo. Aquilo significava que **alguém** tinha colocado um feitiço nele. Que pena. Ele adoraria saber de onde vinham os gemidos baixos que estava ouvindo.

Um sussurro soou misteriosamente alto, no quarto, seguido por uma risadinha. Outro gemido. Longo, quase desesperado. Duo odiou admitir que o mesmo enviou um arrepio de prazer por seu corpo. Uma quentura tomou seu rosto. Ele **era incapaz** de acreditar no que estava vendo, ou melhor, dizendo, _**ouvindo**_. Estava alucinando, não estava?

Mas podia sentir o calor dos dois rapazes próximos a ele em sua pele nua! Talvez não fosse uma alucinação, então. Foi quando percebeu que não estava usando roupas, e isso o assustou um pouco. Ele era muito rápido com aquela sua mente ágil, por isso viu-se entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Sem falar que ofeitiço imobilizador estava deixando-o um pouco excitado também.

A tentativa de falar também falhou. Pelo canto dos olhos, captou um movimento, desta vez um pouco mais demorado e seguido então por um farfalhar dos lençóis.

― Acha que ele acordou, afinal? ― Um ofegante Wufei perguntou, a voz soando pecaminosamente sexy.

― Ele já está acordado faz pelo menostrês minutos. ― Heero respondeu, não tão ofegante quanto seu amante, mas ainda assim, em um tom de voz lento que fez os pelinhos dos braços de Duo se arrepiarem. _E não de medo_ , pode acreditar.

Duo ainda não conseguia mover seu corpo, mas sentiu dedos eguios e mornos pressionarem-se contra seupescoço, diretamente sobre sua jugular. Desnecessário dizer, os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se de imediato com o contato. Mas talvez - ele concluiu depois que os dedos não abandonaram sua pele e continuaram a acariciar seu pescoço, descendo até seu tórax, passando por cima de um mamilo rosado - _**talvez**_ , a intenção do seu dono não tivesse sido conferir seu estado de consciência, afinal de contas.

Ele ouviu uns murmúrios em tom muito baixo e de súbito, já conseguia mover a cabeça. Suspirando profundamente, voltou-separa encará-los.

― Que porra vocês dois estão fazendo? ― Ele rosnou, não tão irritado quanto gostaria de mostrar. As mãos em seu tórax haviam se multiplicado; haviam quatro delas. E conseguia enxergar seus dois seqüestradores claramente, agora. Ambos estavam tão nus quanto ele próprio.

― Se não adivinhou ainda, vamos ter um pequeno problema aqui ― Heero disse cuidadosamente, mas havia um leve tom de riso em sua voz. Seus olhos azuis luminosos brilhavam, famintos. A pele dele era ligeiramente mais bronzeada que a sua e brilhava com suor. Duo podia visualizar a largura dos ombros dele, o abdome tanquinho de Heero e a ereção do outro adolescente roçando contra seu quadril. Ele não pôde evitar o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha de cima a baixo. E desta vez, não foram apenas os pelinhos do braço que ficaram de pé.

― Vocês poderiam me liberar do feitiço, pelo menos ― incitou, incapaz de acreditar que pudesse estar excitado daquele jeito, embora não pudesse se mover um centímetro. ― É de lascar ver vocês dois ficarem com toda a diversão!

― Mas Duo... ― Wufei disse, a respiração dele roçando sobre o pescoço de Duo, enquanto escondia o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. ― Quem disse que é para você se divertir? ― Uma pequena pausa, escarnecendo de Duo com um sorriso. O corpo esguio de Wufei pressionou-se então de encontro ao seu, roçando pele contra pele, de um jeito que não havia espaço sequer para um átomo de oxigênio. ― É seu castigo! ― o adolescente da Lufa-Lufa admitiu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

― Mas que tapado eu sou, por não notar! ― Duo disparou sarcástico. ― Desculpa aí. ― Por dentro, não estava tão tranqüilo quanto parecia. Ele teria amado tocar, ou pelo menos, poder se mover contra Wufei. Era como se algo que ele quisesse desesperadamente estivesse próximo... e ainda assim, fosse incapaz de alcançar.

Heero afastou-se um centímetro e reclamou.

― Acho que eu gostava mais quando ele não podia falar!

― Ah, pensa bem, amor... ― Wufei sorriu maliciosamente e se levantou, movendo-se um pouco na cama. Duo podia ver melhor o corpo dele agora, o tórax levemente musculoso, a pele cor de cobre brilhando: ― Você sentiria falta dos gemidos e gritos!

Desta vez, foi a vez de Duo bufar. Aqueles dois pensavam que ele seria facilmente vencido por suas habilidades? Certo, ambos eram mesmo um deleite para os olhos, mas... Ia pagar para ver. Só podia esperar que não estendessem aquilo por muito tempo. Ele não estava acostumado a ficar se segurando, para ser honesto.

― Então... ― Wufei perguntou a Heero, com um sorriso enorme. ― Vamos lhe dar o que ele merece?

Erguendo o olhar, captou o olhar que seus dois seqüestradores trocaram. Não era uma visão agradável. Os sorrisos malignos em seus rostos eram do tipo fazer alguém se arrepiar – e não necessariamente do jeito bom.

Duo observou, divertido, Heero concordar. Mal podia esperar para que começassem a 'tortura'. Ele realmente nunca havia se interessado muito com as preliminares do sexo com seus outros parceiros de cama. A maioria deles só 'pulavam na cama e metiam'. Até tinha tido sexo satisfatório com uma ou duas garotas, mas podia dizer com toda honestidade que gostava muito mais de transar com outro rapaz - ou, neste caso, com dois.

O que Duo não esperava era que eles _**se virassem um para o outro, em vez dele.**_

Ele fitou-os com olhos arregalados e atônitos, quando Heero moveu-se sensualmente na cama para onde Wufei se encontrava e, com desembaraço, sentou-se no colo do outro adolescente, as ereções de ambos presas entre seus abdomens. E eles apenas ficaram sentados ali, frente a ele, de forma que Duo pudesse vê-los claramente. Fechando os olhos, gemeu. Não.

Aquilo _**não**_ estava acontecendo.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios de Heero, e ele abriu os olhos novamente. Afinal, estavam fazendo aquilo para que ele assistisse. Então podia assistir, não podia? Bochechas queimando de embaraço devido ao plano diabólico, teve que abafar um gemido, desta vez de prazer. E cacete!, ele ainda não conseguia se mexer! Eles não iam libertá-lo, principalmente agora, ele percebeu, o coração amargurado.

Com um olhar inflamado, concentrou-se no casal à sua frente. Eles estavam se beijando. A língua de Heero penetrava a boca de Wufei, enquanto ele se movia em seu colo, e Duo podia ver que ambos estavam em completa sincronia. As mãos de Wufei acariciavam as costas de Heero, dedos esbeltos descendo de vez em quando às nádegas do namorado para provocar. _**Aquilo era tortura!**_ Ele engoliu em seco. O pênis dele estava duro, e ele precisava tocar-se desesperadamente. O problema era que ele não podia! Arghh!

— Venha... — Heero sussurrou, afastando sua boca da de Wufei, e Duo pode ver que ele tinha baixado a mão para tocar ambas as ereções. — Um pouco... mais... rápido... — O adolescente japonês gemeu quando Wufei moveu os quadris dele mais uma vez contra os seus. _**Eles tinham se esquecido dele**_. E por mais que quisesse ficar com raiva, conseguia entender que estavam envolvidos demais um com o outro para se _importar_ com ele. As expressões de puro deleite em seus rostos; os olhos brilhando com desejo, necessidade e adoração; as bocas de ambos buscando uma a outra vez após vez; línguas movendo-se de maneira tão ardentes; Duo nunca vira uma dança tão abrasadora.

Ele quase não podia suportar... Mas teria que agüentar! Doía fisicamente, ele estava horrivelmente excitado. Sufocou um gemido alto. Não podia fazer nada, porque tudo o que lhe permitiam fazer, no momento, era apenas mover a cabeça. Fechou os olhos. Mas _não vê-los_ parecia ainda **pior** do que observá-los se amando... e não poder estar lá com eles. Os sons do desejo, os gemidos, suspiros, os pedidos de 'mais rápido', o que aconteceria a seguir... Tudo isso fazia sua imaginação enlouquecer, muito além do que eles permitiriam ir.

Então Wufei inclinou-se para frente, ficando por cima do namorado, preso pelas pernas de Heero ao redor dos seus quadris – e ambos a menos de uma polegada de distância de Duo. As faces de Wufei estavam coradas; a respiração rápida, rasa e arquejante; o tórax subindo a cada inspiração de ar. Mas agora, havia também um sorriso grande em seu rosto, incapaz esconder o desejo em seu olhar, o modo como seus quadris roçavam de encontro aos de Heero a cada palavra sua:

— E aí... — ele disse. — Ainda se divertindo?

A pergunta foi feita em um tom de voz baixo e dolorosamente malicioso e Duo quis saber _**quando**_ tinha brincado com eles de maneira tão cruel para merecer esse tipo de castigo. Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios para se impedir de choramingar em resposta ao calor dos corpos deles, tão próximos ao seu, e ainda assim tão distantes; à imagem dos outros dois nus na cama e em sua própria sensação de desamparo.

Um momento depois, ele sentiu algo molhado contra seu estômago. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, exatamente no instante em que a língua de Wufei escapou mais uma vez de sua boca e lambeu sua pele. Os olhos de Heero estavam fechados enquanto ele permanecia deitado, cabeça próxima aos pés de Duo, inalando ar profundamente para seus pulmões. Como se sentindo o olhar fixo do Sonserino, suas pálpebras se ergueram, revelando um azul de tal intensidade e brilho que a respiração de Duo escapou-lhe da garganta. Ou pode ter sido porque a língua de Wufei tinha alcançado seu umbigo - um dos pontos mais fracos do seu corpo. E estava se aproveitando a valer, lambendo e mordiscando, percorrendo-lhepele pálida.

— Sabe... — Heero sussurrou de repente em seu ouvido, vindo do nada – _como ele se movera rápido daquele jeito?_ Ele parecia ter se acalmado um pouco, porque não soava mais ofegante. E sim, extremamente sensual. O que fez Duo enrijecer-se ainda mais, se é que aquilo era possível. — Você até que é bonito... Desde que mantenha essa boca fechada.

Por longos segundos, Duo apenas permaneceu deitado lá, surpreso, sem saber se deveria entender aquilo como um elogio ou um insulto – então ele virou a cabeça e abriu a boca, pronto para dar-lhe a resposta que merecia. Ato do qual Heero imediatamente tirou vantagem. Após Duo assimilar o choque inicial de ter a língua de seu mais novo amante invadindo sua boca, ele admitiu que o beijo de Heero era bom demais. _**Maravilhoso, na verdade,**_ ele se corrigiu, quando Heero começou a fazer amor languidamente com sua boca. E então o rapaz fez algo com aquela língua experiente que transformou o corpo de Duo em chamas. Duo gemeu, completamente perdido... e percebeu que Wufei não estivera brincando quando falara sobre os beijos de Heero, antes.

Percebeu, com extrema clareza, que estava perto demais de gozar, para se importar com o fato de que havia perdido muito mais que apenas um encontro sexual com os dois rapazes naquela cama. A língua de Heero fazia coisas maravilhosas em sua boca; Wufei agora lambia seu mamilo direito e com uma de suas mãos começara a acariciar o membro de Duo devagar, tão lentamente que chegava a ser doloroso. Ah, ele não conseguia mais se concentrar para formar pensamentos coerentes... Seu quadril arqueou-se, e ele teria amado cerrar os punhos para impedir-se de transformar-se em uma massa inútil, trêmula e desfeita. Infelizmente, nenhum dos outros dois havia se incomodado em desfazer o feitiço.

Um segundo depois, seus gemidos, embora sufocados pela boca de Heero que ainda cobria a sua, fazendo aquelas coisas deliciosas - soaram mais altos do que antes, e então ele explodiu de prazer por sobre a mão de Wufei e por toda parte, seu corpo inteiro convulsionando e tremendo, porque ele ainda não conseguia mover um único membro sequer. Por um curto período de tempo, sua mente deu um branco. Havia apenas um único pensamento em sua mente, porém - um que ele não pôde suprimir mesmo com o prazer delicioso do puro êxtase que estava sentindo.

Ele ia _**matar**_ seus dois novos amantes. Depois que eles fizessem aquilo outra vez, lógico.

.

* * *

Continua...!

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan:**

 **YEAH! BORA ATRÁS DE VINGANÇA, DUOOOO! \O/\O/\O/**


End file.
